Whirlpool
by Shockwave1
Summary: Sasuke is no where to be found. Naruto is training to control the Kyuubi. Sakura is busy as medical advisor to Rokudaime, Kakashi-sensei. The Rinnegan IS Nagato. The Ninja world will come to an end 1 way or another. Hyuuga princess' age group: 18.


To live like the whirlpool two strong flows must meet.

One with rash temper and one with shy feet.

Anomaly wishes for 3 with intent.

Hot & cold currents. Torrent. Content.

Rain. Nagato stood standing as the downpour coated everything the sky could see.

'Destruction'

-

Konoha was overcast. Kakashi sat in his chair overlooking the city. It would most likely happen today.

The Rain began. He could already hear the footsteps crescendo to his floor and to his office. He cherished tranquility while forcefully exhaling his last breath of it.

-

Sakura stood with her hand outstretched. As she felt the rain. One drop, and the seal on her forehead broke. She could feel the weight of the rain.

'At least it doesn't hurt'

-

High atop a pole in the centre of town stood the princess of the Hyuuga clan now looking far off into the distance. Her gentle fisted pupils below her. As she parted the water with all her remaining chakra she could see the faint outline of a darkhaired man.

'Sasuke? No. But who? And how?'

All of this water. All of it, was chakra elemental. And it came from this man.

"Neji-san, please get the children inside and find my father". Hinata proceeded to climb down the pole that she jumped to the top of. Void of all chakra her byakugan dispelled itself.

-

Hours had passed. The village was now in lockdown. Those who could proceed to the shelter behind the monument were told to do so quickly. If they hadn't gotten in when the gates closed they were to find anything to hide behind.

Kakashi knew there wasn't much more he could do to protect the people. Gai and Lee were traversing the city with all gates broken. Securing the last of the people exposed to the rain. Kakashi had to stop at the third gate or he would not be able to fight the real threat.

Destrution itself now threatened the strongest power in the Ninja world.

Kakashi had just finished the hand seals for "Tajuu Kage Bunshin". When Anko walked in clutching her shoulder. She was followed by Sakura, Kurenai, Shizune and Hanabi.

The hundred or so Kakashi clones parted ways so that the real Kakashi could walk over to them.

Some of the clones walked over to them and gave the Kakashi 'Nice Guy' smile.

The Rain kept up its pace, but has Kakashi took off his Hokage hat, those that knew what was coming next started to break for the door. But it was far too late.

"GoodBye", he said.

Sakura turned around to see the inside of the 4 distance points sealed shelter monument. She was surrounded by many villagers. And with her was Kakashi. But even she knew.

"SEND ME BACK NOW!", She yelled as she grabbed at the flak vest through his traditional Hokage robes.

"You know I can't use that skill as a mere clone Sakura-san".

Her tears were all too obvious. She pushed him away quickly and realised why this was done.

She looked at Kakashi.

He merely nodded.

Her eyes widended. She reached into her lab-coat and started to form some 1 hand seals.

She pulled out some dirt from her pocket and threw it on the ground. A slug was summoned. It crawled onto her.

-

Shino stood at the front gates of Konoha with Akamaru. His bugs were eating the chakra rain and restoring his own chakra at the same time, which was being drained by the rain in the first place. It wasn't very efficitent but the Aburame Ninja had no other choice.

Another giant white dog ran towards the gates from the outside.

As it arrived Shino rose his arm. A swarm of bugs flew off Kiba and went straight to Shino.

Kiba immediately reverted back to a human and began running full speed towards Shino.

"NOW!"

-

Kakashi was now alone on the roof. Crouched over recovering from the water that had fallen on him. He stood up moments later and took off his hat again. This time the water had no effect on him.

'It worked. Thank you, Yondaime-sama'

Pakun appeared. He immediately formed some paw seals and the real Kakashi disappeared from this realm.

-

"Please!"

Sakura stood with her arm fully extent. Reaching for him.

"Thank you. Again"

-

Nagato walked towards Konoha. He knew all the people around him. The shadow user, the girl who was trying to take over his body. He only let her live because he was finding it so difficult to take over her body as well.

He knew a girl named TenTen was there as well. But she couldn't get any metal towards him. Not with all of his abilities.

He was unstoppable. His purpose was absolute.

Literally out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared with the real Kakashi.

Kakashi used his special Mangekyo to clear a space in the field of chakra and water so that Sasuke could place the seal on Nagato's back.

Nagato took over Kakashi's body but it was too late.

He and of course Kakashi, were summoned to a different world of sorts. The wandering forest.

-

Naruto waited and in an instant. He closed his eyes and let the Kyuubi exercise his control over him.

Nagato closed his eyes as a giant Salamander replaced where he was standing.

Nagato attempted to use Kakashi's Mangekyo but something wasn't right. He couldn't teleport himself back to the real realm. Sasuke had already destroyed his contract with the salamanders. There was no way he would be able to get back now. Or so everyone thought.

-

Shinos bugs went crazy one more time. And worse yet, the rain ressumed.

-

Near the graveyard of Konoha, a corpse began to rise, out of the earth.

Choji arrived and without hesitation swung a large mace at it. The body blocked the mace.

"Kuso!" Choji yelled as he began to open his own chakra gate and produce excellent amounts of chakra.

-

Instantly, Temari appeared in the Wandering Forest, She didn't say anything as she laid Ino's father to rest there. As soon as she came in, with the body, she was gone.

In a flash of light, Kakashi, who was fighting Sasuke using a myriad of skills and techniques collected over the years was now clutching his left eye.

Sasuke stopped fighting him. Knowing all too well what just happened. Nagato took over Ino's father's body.

Kakashi regained control over Obito's eye.

Without further ado, Kakashi teleported Sasuke infront of him and tapped his forehead.

'...use wisely...'

-

Obito was toe to toe with Choji but as suddenly as the battle began, it stopped. Obito's body now stood limp.

No more rain. Now, only paper. Konan's body which had been specially linked to Nagato was now seen fleeing Konoha. None could pursue. For only few had the chakra to do so. Shino could not trace her.

-

Naruto doing his best to control the kyuubi with all the sage chakra and all of his own, you could clearly see him reinforcing his father's seal on his stomach. Naruto was inside of the kyuubi and could barely be seen. The Kyuubi was fully fighting The Salamander that was twice his size. The destruction of the frog village was ensuing. But there was nothing anyone could do. The great sages of the Wandering Forest could only protect those inside as 2 of the greater animals fought.

Sasuke who was resisting control by the Rinnegan the entire time found himself in a genjutsu prison inside Ino's father's head. Much to his fear, this meant that Nagato, was controlling Ino's father, who was now in control of his body.

-

By the time Sasuke escaped Ino's father's prison and had taken control of his own body he was struggling to move. He was badly hurt. Deep wounds, but still intact. Clearly he was incapacitated.

The the horror of it all hit him. He was back in the Ninja world.

-

Naruto was beside him. Locked in inner turmoil with the Kyuubi probably. This meant Nagato was on his way to Konoha again. The only sigh of relief he had was that they were released at snake shrine in the Sound Village. But now in Nagato's salamander released form he would be in Konoha in a matter of minutes.

Sasuke activated HIS sharingan.

-

Inside Naruto was watching through a small frog. On the horizon, Nagato could be seen riding a torrent inside the salamander.

Sasuke walked up.

"I know what that Itachi gave you the power to stop all of this right now".

"If I use that power. Who would stop it. YOU? Madara and the Tengu would rise right out of you"

"Naruto. Use my brothers power. I will tame the Kyuubi after."

-

Continue?


End file.
